Ungkapan Perasaan yang Tertunda
by Eleamaya
Summary: Saat Sephiroth mengurung diri di perpustakaan Shinra Mansion selama seminggu; Zack, yang mengetahui ada 'sesuatu' di antara Cloud dan Tifa, berinisiatif menyatukan mereka. Hidden Canon. Crisis Core/Original Game. Mostly Cloti, slight Zerith. Oneshot. Cover credit to Classica.


**A/N: **Lagi-lagi fic hidden canon. Ternyata dari kemarin ngetik fic AU bikin aku kangen ma fic canon hehehe. Btw, aku sempet nangis *lebay* karena file fic ini corrupt. Ada back up-nya tapi ternyata saving as terakhir itu baru ampe separo. Jadi, kalau fic ini jauh dari memuaskan karena ada sebagian yang aku ketik ulang dengan kualitas yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya (karena tidak mungkin sama 100% hanya berdasarkan ingatan seadanya), aku mohon maaf. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

* * *

******"Ungkapan Perasaan yang Tertunda"**

Final Fantasy VII Compilation (c) Square Enix

Fanfic by Eleamaya

* * *

**Nibelheim, September 2002**

Zack menguap lebar.

Ia menatap sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya di penginapan kecil Nibelheim. Dari terangnya, Zack menebak ia bangun cukup siang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Tidak ada Kunsel yang mengganggunya lewat dering email masuk. Tidak ada Angeal yang rela membangunkannya paksa untuk ikut apel pagi (tapi ia merindukannya). Dan hari ini, masih tidak ada Sephiroth yang seharusnya mengajaknya menginvestigasi reaktor kembali. Tempat tidur ketiga paling pojok itu masih kosong dan rapi. Apa ia ia masih mendekam di perpustakaan, batin Zack. Yang benar saja, ini sudah hari keempat.

Tapi, ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi yang membuat Zack tidak jadi memeluk bantalnya kembali.

"Zack," panggil Cloud mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang tampak malas. "Hari ini, apa agenda kita?"

Zack pun duduk. "Maaf Cloud, aku hanya bisa menunggu instruksi Sephiroth," jawabnya mengangkat bahu.

Cloud mengehela napas kecewa. Ia pun melangkah ke arah jendela untuk memandangi pemandangan di luar. Sesekali, Zack bisa melihatnya mendesah. Ia pun semakin mengamatinya lebih jelas, bahwa tampak _buddy_-nya itu sedang menerawang seolah yang ingin ia lihat tidak berada di depannya.

Zack pun usil berceletuk. "Kau merindukan Tifa?"

Mendengar hal itu, Cloud sedikit salah tingkah. "Apa maksudmu, Zack?"

"Hmm, kalau kita tidak ada agenda yang bisa meminta bantuannya memandu ke reaktor, kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Aku sudah pergi ke rumahnya kemarin."

"Hooo, lalu?"

"Dia tak ada di rumah."

"Tidak menunggunya pulang di dalam?"

"Aku sempat memainkan pianonya."

"Tidak ke kamarnya? Kau tahu kan laki-laki biasanya..." Mendadak Zack berpikiran mesum, "...membuka laci lemari dan menemukan pakaian dalam." [1]

"Zack!" Wajah Cloud pun mulai memerah.

"Whoa! Jadi benar 'sesuatu' yang kurasakan kemarin itu, kau…" Zack tak tahan semakin ingin mengerjainya. "_Man_, kau lebih parah dariku."

Zack masih ingat betul saat ia menyuruh Cloud menjaga Tifa di luar reaktor sementara ia bersama Sephiroth masuk ke dalam dan justru bertemu dengan Genesis. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara raungan monster di luar dan melesat untuk segera menolong Cloud dan Tifa. Ia menemukan Cloud telah terkapar sementara Tifa kemudian memasang kuda-kuda untuk mempertahankan diri. Usai Zack mengalahkan monster tersebut, Tifa menjelaskan bahwa prajurit infantri itu telah melindunginya. Zack pun memutuskan untuk membawa Cloud yang terluka pulang ke penginapan Nibelheim dan Tifa memapahnya sampai ke menara air.

Begitu Cloud sadar, Zack langsung berkata bahwa Tifa aman dan ekspresi Cloud bukannya lega tapi malah murung. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang Zack rasakan bahwa ia seperti merasa tidak bisa melindungi Tifa, bahwa andai ia bisa sekuat SOLDIER kelas satu, ia tak perlu dibantu oleh Zack. Zack enggan membicarakan perihal SOLDIER pada Cloud, terlebih setelah mendengar perdebatan antara Sephiroth dan Genesis. Karena itulah, ia mengalihkan pembicaraannya apakah Cloud mengenal Tifa dengan baik karena mereka satu desa. Dan Zack bisa melihat jawaban malu-malu dari Cloud sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan ada 'sesuatu' di antara mereka. Apalagi saat ia bangun tidur esok harinya, ia mendapat email dari Tifa.

_Subject: Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_

_Dari: Tifa_

_Isi Pesan: Apakah prajurit itu baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir padanya karena sepertinya dia terluka cukup parah. Aku bersyukur kau di sana saat itu, terima kasih, Zack. Oya, aku mendengar berita tentang SOLDIER dan betapa sulitnya menempuh hal itu. Kuharap kita bisa berbicara sedikit lebih lanjut tentang SOLDIER. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. [2a]_

Sebelumnya Cloud menyinggung soal SOLDIER dan kali ini Tifa. Ia belum sempat bertemu dengan Tifa lagi sampai gadis itu kembali mengirimkan email kedua saat ia sedang berjalan menuju Shinra Manor untuk menemui Sephiroth kemarin.

_Subject: Aku juga bisa bertarung!_

_Dari: Tifa_

_Isi Pesan: Sephiroth-aku sangat tidak mengerti dirinya. Apa semua SOLDIER seperti itu? Oya, apakah ada cowok berambut pirang di kesatuan SOLDIER? Eh, itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Setiap gadis pasti bahagia jika ada seorang SOLDIER berambut pirang yang melindunginya saat ia dalam bahaya. Yahh, tidak baik jika aku hanya diam menunggu ksatria pirang berjubah baja itu muncul. Jadi, aku mulai belajar bagaimana bertarung untuk diriku sendiri. Guruku bilang, aku punya bakat. [2b]_

Ksatria pirang berjubah baja? Zack pun tertawa geli membacanya. Apa kalau rambutku kucat seperti warna bulu Chochobo, penggemar perempuanku akan semakin banyak? Ups, bercanda. Aku kan sudah punya Aerith, batinnya. Semenit kemudian, ia menerima email lagi.

_Subject: Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!_

_Dari: Tifa_

_Isi Pesan: Aku hampir lupa. Kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa di kesatuan kalau aku menanyakan soal cowok pirang ya? [2c]_

Zack pun semakin mendapatkan jawaban akan firasatnya. Cloud yang ingin menjadi SOLDIER dan Tifa yang menanyakan soal SOLDIER, itu terlalu kebetulan. Kalau dipikir-pikir tak mungkin SOLDIER pirang yang dimaksud Tifa itu sembarang acak, pasti salah seorang dari desanya yang ia kenal baik. Dan siapa lagi sih lelaki berambut pirangkalau bukan Cloud? Rasanya ia ingin mengoreknya lagi. Sekarang!

"Ayolah, Cloud," lanjut Zack. "Kau kira aku lupa saat kita ke rumahmu kemarin dan melewati menara air, kau sempat menggumamkan soal 'janji.' Apakah ada hubungannya?" [3]

"Hentikan, Zack!"

"Kau pernah berkencan dengan Tifa di sana? Kudengar dari Tifa, menara itu merupakan tempat terkenal di desa ini."

"Itu bukan kencan! Itu hanya..."

"AHA! Jadi pernah ya?" potong Zack. "Bilang saja kau telah mengikat sebuah janji dengannya di sana."

"Aaaargh, sial!," seru Cloud sadar ia telah terjebak. Ia pun semakin tak bisa menutupi betapa merahnya mukanya sekarang.

"Janji untuk pulang, hmm?"

"Umm, yeah, semacam itu," ungkap Cloud tidak ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Zack.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu, aku bersedia membantumu, sobat," lanjut Zack.

Cloud pun terdiam. Ekspresi malunya mendadak berubah. "Tidak bisa..," ujarnya pelan. "Aku belum pantas untuknya."

"Kenapa kau merasa begitu?"

"Tidak, sebelum... sebelum aku..." Cloud pun melangkah ke arah pintu. "Maaf, aku tak bisa bilang."

Melihat hal itu, Zack pun tidak meneruskan permainannya menggoda Cloud. "Tak apa, sobat. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Cloud tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka pintu. "Aku akan bertanya pada Sephiroth mengenai agenda hari ini. Kau lebih baik mandi."

"Eh, tunggu, Cloud," panggil Zack. Terlambat, Cloud sudah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar kembali. "Padahal aku hendak bilang ia tak ingin diganggu," helanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Zack melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Hari ini ia akan berkeliling Nibelheim lagi. Bisa jadi, ada monster lain yang sampai ke desa seperti kemarin. Ia tak menyangka di Nibelheim cukup banyak monster, rasa-rasanya bagai menjadi petugas patroli di sini. Monster, batin Zack. Ia ingat Sephiroth berkata di dalam reaktor bahwa monster-monster itu dulunya manusia. SOLDIER normal. ShinRa memproduksi monster; Angeal, Genesis, dan Sephiroth juga berasal dari proyek monster itu. Mereka spesimen.

"Andai aku seorang SOLDIER...," itu kata Cloud kemarin.

Apa mungkin 'janji' yang dimaksud Cloud pada Tifa di menara air itu adalah hal ini, pikir Zack bertanya. Kalau menyambungkan isi pesan Tifa yang mengimpikan seorang SOLDIER dengan kekecewaan Cloud yang merasa gagal memenuhi harapannya, semua itu sangat masuk akal. Berbicara soal keinginan menjadi SOLDIER, Zack dulu juga bercita-cita masuk SOLDIER dan meninggalkan desa saat berusia 14 tahun. Saat itu ia masih naif, polos, dan bergejolak muda; membuat Angeal menjulukinya '_puppy_.' Karena itulah, ia sangat mengerti perasaan Cloud dan tak pernah berhenti menyemangatinya, termasuk mengajaknya _sparring_ sesekali untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi setelah mengetahui proyek-proyek rahasia di balik SOLDIER, kalau bisa ia tak ingin menjebloskan Cloud ke dalamnya.

Begitulah, Zack lalu membalas email Tifa. Ia hendak memastikan sesuatu.

"Hai, Zack," sapa Tifa datang tak lama kemudian. "Sudah ingin dipandu lagi?"

"Tidak, Sephiroth masih mendekam di Shin-Ra Manor," jawab Zack.

"Lalu? Ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Kukira kau masih ingin membicarakan soal SOLDIER."

"Oh, Oh, itu..." ucap Tifa salah tingkah. Ia tidak menyangka Zack benar-benar menanggapi permintaan di email-nya. Kalau hanya lewat email, ia merasa berani mengungkapkannya. "Euh, lupakan saja."

"Hei, aku bisa membantumu mencarikan SOLDIER berambut pirang yang kau maksud itu."

Oh, tepat sasaran, batin Tifa dengan wajah semakin merah.

"Tenang aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu saja, bagaimana?"

"Su-sungguh?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku," kata Zack menahan gelinya kalau ingat wajah Tifa sama merahnya dengan Cloud agar gadis itu masih mau terus mengobrol dengannya. "Boleh tahu namanya? SOLDIER terdiri dari tiga kelas. Aku dan Sephiroth berada di kelas tertinggi. Semakin ke bawah, jumlahnya semakin banyak meskipun dari segi total, kami tetap kesatuan elit dengan sejumlah anggota. Setiap tahun ada seleksi SOLDIER baru, mungkin saja ada yang belum aku kenal. Apalagi, kebanyakan kami mengenakan helm jadi aku tak tahu warna rambutnya."

"Umm..." Tifa tampak ragu-ragu mengucapkannya. Namun akhirnya ia memberitahunya juga. "Cloud... Cloud Strife."

GOTCHA! Zack berteriak dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak dari tadi.

"Bagaimana? Kau kenal?"

Oh tentu, batin Zack. Aku kenal baik. Tapi bukan itu yang akan ia jawab. "Hmm, umurnya?"

"Agustus kemarin ini, ia 16 tahun."

Aku melewatkannya, batin Zack. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu Cloud dan baru-baru ini berjumpa dengannya tepat saat ia membutuhkan beberapa pasukan Infantri sesuai perintah Sephiroth untuk dibawa dalam misi ke Nibelheim. Dan kebetulan itu adalah nama desa Cloud. "Masih muda juga ya? Tak banyak SOLDIER diangkat di usia itu" kata Zack pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Tifa merasa usia Zack pun belum ada kepala dua.

"Aku ini spesial."

"Hmph," ledek Tifa. "Kau ini percaya diri sekali ya? Kau tahu, Zack. Aku paling sebal dengan cowok seperti itu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," sahut Zack mengangguk-angguk. "Yang spesial di matamu hanya si pirang itu saja."

"Oh, kau!" Tifa pun melayangkan pukulannya pada Zack.

"WAOW, ampun!" seru Zack sambil menghindar. Ia jadi ingat dulu pernah membiarkan seorang putri kecil bangsawan Wutai yang maniak materia meninju perutnya. "Gurumu benar, Teef. Kau punya bakat menghajar SOLDIER."

"Cukup main-mainnya, Zack," dengus Tifa kesal.

"Aku serius memujimu."

"Jadi kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" tanya Tifa mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya begitu menemukannya. Bahkan kalau perlu, akan kubungkus ia dalam kotak dan kusodorkan padamu."

Tifa pun tertawa. "Kau memang abnormal, Zack."

"Sudah banyak yang bilang begitu," aku Zack juga tertawa dengan ide gilanya, membayangkan Cloud benar-benar akan ia bungkus.

"Umm, Zack," tampak Tifa ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, "menjadi SOLDIER itu susah kan? Seperti apa tesnya? Apa kalian sering dikirim ke medan perang?"

Ekspresi Zack berubah serius. Sama seperti ia ingin menghindari pertanyaan Cloud, ia pun tak ingin menjawab hal ini. Terlebih, Tifa di luar kepentingan Shin-Ra. Tapi dari pertanyaan itu, Zack mengerti maksudnya betapa Tifa mengkhawatirkan Cloud.

Melihat reaksi Zack, Tifa pun menghela napas. Harusnya ia sudah hapal bahwa hal-hal semacam ini tak mungkin diberitahukan padanya seperti mengapa ia tak boleh masuk ke dalam reaktor ataupun tak boleh tahu apa keperluan Sephiroth di dalam Shin-Ra Manor.

"Seandainya...," lanjut Zack berbicara kembali. "Seandainya kutemukan ia bukan SOLDIER, seandainya ia hanya prajurit infantri biasa yang tidak sesuai dengan gambaran ideal sosok ksatriamu, apa kau masih akan menunggunya? Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Tifa terdiam. Ia menatap lekat Zack, menatap mata biru makonya yang mengingatkannya dengan warna mata asli Cloud, merasakan keseriusan pertanyaan itu. Kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Zack sambil menerawang ke langit dan mulai menjawab, "Bagiku, Cloud tetap Cloud. Meski ia bukan SOLDIER sekalipun, selama ia telah melakukan yang terbaik demi menepati janjinya, ia tetap menjadi pahlawanku."

"Pahlawan?" Zack merasa tersentil oleh satu kata tersebut.

"Ya, pahlawan yang akan menolongku setiap aku dalam kesulitan. Ia bisa datang, itu sudah cukup," lanjut Tifa memegangi pipinya yang bersemu panas padahal ia sudah menghindari kontak mata dengan Zack. "Euh, kenapa aku bisa mengatakan semua ini kepadamu?"

Kalimat Tifa terdengar tidak asing di telinga Zack. Memang tidak sama persis, tapi entah kenapa mendadak terbayang wajah Aerith di benaknya.

_"SOLDIER itu menakutkan."_

_"Aku merasa aman di sampingmu, Zack."_

_"Kau bersamaku, aku sudah bahagia."_

Zack ingat, ia terobsesi menjadi pahlawan sebagaimana Sephiroth menyandang gelar itu karena sebuah kemenangan dalam perang. Ia memang berhasil menjadi SOLDIER kelas satu tapi ia kecewa perang telah usai. Akibatnya ia mendaftarkan diri pada semua misi sebagai gantinya.[4] Kalimat Tifa seolah menyadarkan bahwa menjadi pahlawan ternyata tidak sesusah itu. Sekali lagi ia ingat Angeal pernah berkata, bahwa untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan, kita harus merangkul mimpi. Ingin membanggakan orang tua, membahagiakan gadis yang dicintai, bukankah itu sudah termasuk mimpi? Aerith memang tak pernah bilang, ia selalu pengertian akan kesibukan dirinya dan Zack sendiri tahu ia punya tanggung jawab sebagai SOLDIER, tapi baru kali ini merasa bahwa dirinya begitu gila kerja. Ia merasa bahkan belum bisa menjadi pahlawan yang ideal bagi Aerith. Sepulangnya nanti, ia akan menebusnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Inilah yang ingin Zack pastikan dari Tifa, memastikan apakah perasaannya hanya semu semata atau tidak. Ia ingin membesarkan hati Cloud bahwa tak apa-apa tak menjadi SOLDIER. Tak harus menjadi seorang SOLDIER untuk bisa meraih hati Tifa. Ya, batin Zack. Aku pun yang tak harus menjadi seperti Sephiroth untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Dan karena ia sudah terlanjur terjerumus ke dalam SOLDIER, yang masih bisa ia lakukan adalah menjaga kehormatan SOLDIER agar tidak terjerembab jatuh menjadi seperti apa yang tidak diinginkan Genesis dan Angeal.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari Zack, Tifa pun memberanikan diri untuk menghadap ke arahnya lagi. "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Eh, tidak," elak Zack. "Aku hanya berpikir betapa beruntungnya cowok pirang itu ada seorang gadis yang tulus mencintainya."

"Apa-apaan sih?" sewot Tifa. "Kami hanya teman kecil, tidak lebih."

"Itu kan bisa berubah," kata Zack terus mendorongnya. "Dengar, Tifa. Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya, cari waktu yang tepat untuk berdua, lalu tembak dia! Kalau ia menolakmu, aku akan memberikan pelajaran padanya." Yahhh, tak perlu sampai menghajar Cloud sih, pikirnya geli.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau tidak, nanti ia keburu direbut gadis lain lho. Aku tahu ada banyak wanita cantik di Midgar," lontar Zack asal. Bagaimana pun, ia sudah tahu sifat Cloud.

"Aku kenal Cloud dari kecil. Aku percaya dia bukan orang yang seperti itu," balas Tifa membelanya. Sebuah dusta kecil karena ia tahu ia sendiri tidak kenal baik dengannya. "Kalau kamu, mungkin lain ceritanya."

"Hei, begini-begini aku lelaki setia," protes Zack. "Aku dan pacarku sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun lebih dan aku serius dengannya."

"Orang sepertimu? Tak kusangka."

"Membicarakan kau dan cowokmu membuatku semakin rindu padanya."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan dia bukan cowokku."

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaan terakhir," sela Zack merasa baik Cloud maupun Tifa tak pintar menutupinya. "Seandainya ia berada di sini sekarang dan kubawa ke hadapanmu, bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya bercanda kan?"

"Kan aku bilang seandainya." Tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda, batin Zack.

"Umm...," Tampak Tifa berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Jujur aku belum siap dengan usulmu, Zack. Tapi aku merindukannya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan akan kukatakan padanya, 'Selamat datang kembali ke rumah.'"

Zack hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan ia rasa semua keterangan yang ingin ia peroleh dari Tifa sudah cukup. "Baiklah, Tifa. Tunggu saja kabar dariku."

"Tak salah aku membicarakan hal ini padamu. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Zack. Aku senang ngobrol denganmu. Kalah butuh panduan lagi, panggil saja aku, oke?"

Zack dan Tifa pun menyudahi pertemuan singkat mereka. Kembali berkeliling, Zack bersiul kecil. Sejujurnya ia gemas dengan tingkah Cloud dan Tifa padahal sudah jelas keduanya terlihat saling suka. Rasanya ia dan Aerith dulu tak perlu serumit ini padahal saat itu usia mereka sama dengan Cloud dan Tifa sekarang. Mereka bertemu, lalu berkencan, dan saling berbagi impian dan harapan yang sama. Sudahlah, pikir Zack. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Manusia memang bermacam-macam. Ia tahu harus sejauh mana membantu mereka. Ia percaya manusia diberi kemampuan untuk mengatasi masalahnya masing-masing. Cloud dan Tifa hanya butuh sedikit keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Mungkin tepat sebelum kembali ke Midgar merupakan momen yang paling pas untuk itu. Zack pun merencanakan sedikit kejutan untuk menyatukan keduanya.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Cloud menyambutnya dengan hasil hampa akan Sephiroth dan Zack sudah tak terkejut. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi dua hari kemudian. Bahwa peristiwa itu akan mengubah garis kehidupan baik Zack, Cloud, maupun Tifa ke depannya. Dan, niat baik Zack harus tertunda...

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

**-EXTENDED-**

**Lifestream, bawah Desa Mideel, Januari 2008.**

"Aku berpikir jika aku menjadi lebih kuat dengan menjadi SOLDIER, aku akan membuat seseorang memperhatikanku."

"Diperhatikan? Oleh siapa?"

"...Kau."

Tifa pun tersentak kaget.

Setelah itu, bayangan Cloud terus bercerita, mengungkapkan semua kenangannya dari yang sejak ia memperhatikan Tifa lewat jendela kamar, lalu kecelakaan di gunung Nibel di mana Tifa sampai terbaring koma berhari-hari, dirinya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih mudah berkelahi dengan siapa saja, dan bagaimana ia mengajak Tifa ke menara air. Dan, akhirnya cerita itu sampai pada bagian inti yang menjadi titik balik untuk menemukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ya, peristiwa terbakarnya Nibelheim oleh Sephiroth.

"Cloud, kau ada di situ. Kau yang selama ini mengawasiku. Kau datang. Kau tepati janjimu."

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah jadi anggota SOLDIER. Aku gagal. Aku..."

Tifa pun menggenggam tangan Cloud. "Tidak apa-apa, Cloud. Tidak apa-apa."

Begitulah, Cloud dan Tifa kemudian mengambang di dalam Lifestream dan menuju ke permukaan. Saat itu, Tifa ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Cloud tapi kesadarannya keburu menghilang. Mereka tak tahu bahwa jauh di bawah sana, tampak dua roh berwujud manusia yang menyaksikan dari tadi.

"Bagus, _Spikey_. Akhirnya...," ungkap Zack lega. "Aku dulu gemas sekali melihat mereka. Kau tahu? Aku sempat merencanakan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk mereka. Sayangnya, hal itu harus tertunda selama lima tahun."

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu banyak ya?" sahut Aerith. "Huh, aku merasa dicurangi."

"Hei, kaulah yang berperan besar menyatukan mereka, Aerith," hibur Zack. "Kau yang menuntun Tifa agar sampai pada memori dan hati Cloud yang terkunci. Pada akhirnya, aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula, mereka sangat imut kan?"

"Imut?" lanjut Aerith mengomentari apa yang ia saksikan tadi. "Berusaha mati-matian menjadi SOLDIER demi gadis yang dicintai, demi menjadi kuat, demi bisa melindunginya, bahkan sampai tercipta kepribadan palsu karena ingin menjadi sosok ideal baginya, tidakkah itu sangat romantis? Aku cemburu pada Tifa."

"Hmm," sahut Zack, "jadi itu yang membuatmu bisa jatuh cinta pada Cloud?"

"Zack, aku tak bermaksud..."

Zack memotongnya, "Hei, itu wajar. Aku meninggalkanmu selama lima tahun lebih tanpa kabar. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk pulang. Seharusnya saat kita bertemu tadi, kau menamparku. Aku bahkan sudah siap untuk itu saat membaca surat terakhirmu empat bulan yang lalu."

Aerith menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa menamparmu, aku bahkan sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu, kau meninggalkanku bukan karena keinginanmu. Yang kutahu, hidup harus jalan terus dan kupikir kau pasti akan sedih jika melihatku terus-menerus menangisi kepergianmu. Tak ada yang menginginkan kematian hadir begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Tapi jika hal itu bisa membuatku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku sangat senang. Aku tahu aku tak akan sendirian di sini."

"Jadi, apa kau masih bersedia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamaku?" tanya Zack mengenang kertas bertuliskan dua puluh tiga keinginan mewah Aerith.

"Tidak," jawab Aerith pendek.

'Tidak?"

"Tidak," ulang Aerith tegas.

"Oh." Zack pun tertunduk lesu.

Aerith tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Maksudku, bukan lebih banyak waktu, Zack. Tapi semua waktu abadi di Lifestream ini."

"Hatiku hancur nih," seru Zack menangis merasa dikerjai. Tapi sejenak kemudian, ia merentangan tangan seolah ingin memeluk Aerith. "Kau tahu betapa aku merindukan candamu, _babe_."

"Simpan itu, Zack. Kita masih harus membantu Cloud dan Tifa menghentikan meteor."

"Ya, kau benar," kata Zack mendongak ke permukaan yang jauh tak terlihat di atas sana. "Kita pasti bisa melakukannya."

Aerith hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

**Canon Note:**

**[1] Original Game**: Saat Cloud bercerita di Kalm mengenai peristiwa Nibelheim, ada sebuah opsi bahwa ia membuka laci pakaian dalam Tifa

**[2] Crisis Core:** Semua email Tifa di sini asli aku comot dari game-nya.

**[3] Crisis Core:** Adegan Zack menginterupsi Cloud di bawah menara air malam hari ada di Cloud DMW 100%.

**[4] Original Game:** Masih berdasarkan cerita Cloud di Kalm saat dia tengah menganggap dirinya adalah Zack. Aku ga tau adegan Crisis Core-nya.

**Dan banyak lagi cuplikan canon-nya seperti Yuffie dan kalimat Aerith. Tapi kalau ternyata ada yang salah, bilang aza. Eleamaya tetap bukan author sempurna kok. Btw, aku seneng bikin dialog Zack ma Tifa. Sepertinya dijadikan kakak-adik cocok tuh^^.**


End file.
